


Shadows Of The Mess You Made

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Elliot as Mr. Robot AU, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Role Reversal, guilty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Fourteen.Forgive him for what he’s about to do because he’ll never forgive himself.





	Shadows Of The Mess You Made

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this AU for quite awhile. Elliot died because of the Washington Township plant and Edward carried the guilt with him for years. His disassociative identity disorder manifests itself as an alter of his son, who is aged up into the Elliot we know.
> 
> The dynamic had been interesting to me, so I'm glad that I finally got a chance to write it.
> 
> Title is from "Mykonos" by Fleet Foxes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mr. Robot’s hips _rolled_ forward, a slick grind that had Edward’s heart stammering in his chest. His hands scrabbled at those thin, sharp hips, blunt nails scraping just a bit too hard. Mr. Robot’s lips quirked up, a smirk that had his heart skipping yet another beat. For a split second, the only thing on his mind was pulling _his boy_ off of his cock and into a tight hug, but he _laughed_ at the idea the moment it crossed Edward’s mind.

“You’re really caught up on the whole dead son thing, aren’t you, old man?” 

His voice was rich and smooth, sliding deeper as he leaned in to kiss Edward, tongue slipping in to graze against his own. 

It was hard to not think about it. The plant he worked at had given his son cancer, taken the only person he related to away from him. He had his wife and their daughter, sure, but Elliot had been someone special. Magda left shortly after the funeral, taking Darlene with him, leaving him alone to a dingy apartment in New York and hardly any prospects. The computer repair shop failed too, he worked in IT until FSociety appeared in his life.

And, with FSociety came Mr. Robot. _Elliot_ , or the adult version of him.

Elliot, who had started a rhythm, bouncing up and down on his cock. He groaned, pulling Mr. Robot’s face in for another bruising kiss, their tongues sliding together. He tasted like cigarettes and the hot dust of old computer parts, in a way that made him feel sick.

God, he _was_ sick. Mr. Robot was tight, hot, and slick around his cock and it felt far too good for him to even think about anything else but thrusting his hips up into him. He rolled up into him and Mr. Robot made a noise that was somewhere between a chuckle and a moan.

“There you go, old man.”

Edward’s eyes slid shut, as if he could block out the sight of the person who was currently riding him. As if he could ever forget that it was Elliot, his _son_ , rolling his hips down to take his cock deeper inside of him. He moaned against his own will, biting his lip to keep in any of the other noises that threatened to come out.

“You’re not going to be able to forget it’s me. So just do us both a favor and fuck me harder, _dad_.” Mr. Robot sneered, hips snapping down cruelly.

Tears started to well up in Edward’s eyes, hands gripping Mr. Robot’s hips harder. He wasn’t sure he could go through with it but, with Mr. Robot on top of him, he knew that stopping wasn’t an option. If he wasn’t already in hell, he’d say that he was definitely going there, but this was a hell of his own making. Torture by sick, sweet pleasure that coursed through his veins, shooting up his spine like live electricity.

He was _sick_ and the thought made Mr. Robot laugh, a harsh and cruel sound.

“Of course you are. What sort of fucked up person sleeps with their son?”

He knew Mr. Robot wasn’t his son but he looked like him, sounded like him, and acted like him if his son had gotten to grow up to adulthood, past the age of eight. Mr. Robot laughed, sliding Edward’s cock almost fully out of him only to sink right back down onto it. Edward gave a strangled shout, grabbing Robot’s hips once more just to have something to hold.

“I’m sorry. Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He sobbed.

Edward was still hard despite it all. Despite the fact that he shouldn’t have gotten hard in the first place. Even as the tears leaked down his cheeks freely, even as his _son_ looked at him with disgust and pity. He was still rock hard and buried in that tight, wet warmth. Mr. Robot wasn’t real but he felt all too real as he rode Edward and that mixed in with his grief and guilt.

“ _Harder_ ,” Robot gasped suddenly, hips moving even more impatiently, “Fuck me harder, dad.”

The word only made him sob harder but he obeyed, hips snapping up hard into Mr. Robot. The sound of their skin slapping together, the fog of guilt and arousal, the look of Mr. Robot’s face above him, Edward couldn’t concentrate on any one thing. Instead, he gripped those thin, bony hips and dragged that ass back onto his cock. Mr. Robot seemed to approve, groaning lowly, eyes rolling back into his head.

“That’s it, give it to me.” He panted out and Edward leaned in to capture those lips once more.

He moved faster and faster until Mr. Robot made a noise that sounded approving, a bruisingly fast pace that Edward hardly believed felt good. The moans and gasps that Robot was making on top of him seemed to prove otherwise though, eyes rolling back with the pleasure.

He groaned into Mr. Robot’s mouth, fucking up into him harder and harder until he was spilling hot cum deep inside of him with a shout. Robot made a noise that sounded disappointed, hips rolling to catch up. His movements were frantic as he fucked himself on Edward’s cock, trying to cum before Edward grew too soft to ride.

He stayed hard for just long enough, Mr. Robot shooting ropes of hot cum onto Edward’s chest, riding him through his nearly-silent orgasm. The only noises he made were the sound of his heavy, labored breathing, and his soft moans.

Mr. Robot pulled off, not even flinching at the gush of cum that pushed past his hole to drip onto Edward’s thighs. He trembled at the feeling, hands tightening on Mr. Robot’s hips.

He pulled Mr. Robot in suddenly, arms circling around him as he sobbed into his chest. Fingers carded through thin brown hair as Mr. Robot let himself be held by Edward, stroking his hair and murmuring wordless sounds into his hair.

“Are you going to follow along with the plan now?” He murmured, voice so low that Edward almost didn’t hear him.

He hesitated before nodding and Mr. Robot’s chuckle sounded pleased as he pressed a kiss to sweaty brown hair. 

After all, he had gotten everything he wanted that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
